Up for adoption
by freewifi2002
Summary: You can adopt this story


Idea 1: Valyrian empire get transported to WOT universe just before canon

House Baeleris: weapon= Black dragon on a red background

MC=

Emperor (main mc): Taevor Baeleris age 18 has typical Valyrian looks platinum hair and purple eyes is 1,86 meters tall or 6,1 feet is a great swordsman and politician a mediocre general

Character:smart, charming, cunning, ambitious, can be serious

Titles :Se dāritys (the conqueror)

Zaldrīzes dārys (Dragon king)

Armor: Total Valyrian steel armor includes sword and shield armor is black

His dragons: Pryjatys(destroyer) is black and form top to tail 200 meters and has a wingspan of 150 meters

Generals:

Vaellarr Baeleris: Taevor's uncle hates politics great swordsmen and supreme commander of Valyrian army's white hair and pale blue eyes length 1,92 meters or 6,3 feet age 45

Titles: Ēlī azantyr jentys(first army leader)

ondos hen zaldrīzes(hand of the dragon)

Character: very serious, formal, can be cruel to enemy's of the family

Armor: total Valyrian armor Valyrian greatsword armor is red with gold

Dragon: Perzys kipagīros (flame rider) 110 meters long top to tail wingspan of 90 meter red with gold coloring

Vidor Baeleris: Vaellar's son and taevor's cousin and best friend looks like a younger version of his father age 19 length 1,90 or 6,2 feet good swordsmen mediocre at politics good general prodigious at Magic commander of Se zaldrīzes korzoti (royal guard that exist out of 20000of the best soldiers of the empire)

Character: womanizer, sarcastic, smart, cunning

Armor total valaryan armorsword and shield armor color is white

Dragon: Se timpa morghe(the white death) 130 meter top to tail 110 meter wingspan albino dragon

Pairing:

Taevor Elayne

Plot:

\- the army arrives mysteriously near caemlyn once they have set up camp they have a meeting with the queen of Andor after that meeting the oc's stay in the palace as quests during that time Taevor and Elayne fall in love.

-as Elayne goes to tar valon Taevor and Vidor with 2500 of the Se zaldrīzes korzoti and the dragon of them join her for the journey.

\- when they have arrived the amyrlin tells Taevor that there will be a battle at Tarwins gap and that if he flies he could arrive just on time

\- during the battle at tarwins gap Taevor and Pryjatys arrive before Rand destroys the army so the army is destroyed by dragon fire this time around.

\- after the battle he is hailed a Hero by the shienari and in fal dara he meets the emond's field gang

\- as the amyrlin arrives so do Vidor and the Se zaldrīzes korzoti. He get's a letter from vaellar that Queen Morgasa is acting very strange since she got a new advisor named Gaebriel he also says that they where thrown out Taevor ask's the amyrlin if the army can stay near Tar Valon the amyrlin agrees so Taevor send's a letter to Vaellar to meet him in Tar Valon

\- the journey to tar valon goes as canon just with Taevorco joining them

\- in tar valon he reunites with Elayne again and they express their feelings for each other

Eventually Vaellar arrives in tar valon

\- Taevor gets kidnapped by the black ajah and brought to tear where he is a prisoner of Belal

\- wild hunt goes as canon

\- Vaellar tortures Liandrin before she escapes to find out the location where Taevor is being held when he finds out he is in Tear he tells this to the amyrlin while vidor tells it to Elayne

\- Elayne, Egwene and Nynaeva join the Valyrian army to tear they meet the Aiel on their way

\- as they are besieging tear they they are joined by Moraine and the group that was traveling with her

\- the Se zaldrīzes korzoti manage to enter the stone while there they meet the aiel again

\- tear becomes New Valyria while Rand is proclaimed The Dragon Reborn Taevor is very wounded from months of torture but moraine manages to heal him

\- when Taevor wakes up he reunites with Elayne after that he meets with Rand to make a alliance for when tarmon gaidon happens

\- while everybody goes on their canon adventure Taevor begins establishing his power in tear

\- when he has established his power he prepares to conquer cairhien he assembles an army from tear to serve as support for his main Valyrian army

\- he conquers cairhien before the shaido Aiel arrive when they arrive he manages to push them back with help of his dragons he defeated s most of them and survivors are walk right into the hands of Rands Aiel Carhien becomes part of the Valyrian empire

\- Taevor doesn't join Rand to Caemlyn because he has to establish his power but he sends a part of the Se zaldrīzes korzoti with him

\- time skip

Taevor meet with aes sedai from tower

\- Rand comes to cairhien because there 13 aes sedai in caemlyn

\- Rand get's captured Taevor a company's Perrin he takes 12000 Se zaldrīzes korzoti with him

\- battle of dumai's well

\- Taevor finds out about the rebellion in Cairhien

-Taevor sends Vidor to deal with it

Vidor deals with rebellion in cairhien

\- Taevor together with Rand is working on the preparation to take control of Illian

-battle of Illian

\- Taevor absorbs Illian in the new Valyrian empire

\- Taevor and Rand attack Seanchens in altara which goes as in canon

\- Taevor and the Se zaldrīzes korzoti go to help Elayne get the crown

\- Mat comes with the idea of canons to Taevor and Elayne

\- They manage to put down the rebellion earlier because of Taevor's help

\- Taevor and Elayne prepare their country for the last battle and Taevor proposes to Elayne

\- Andor merges with Valyrian Empire that is now ruled by Taevor and Elayne together they are preparing a army for the last battle

\- they go to the fields of Merrilor

\- The army will be separated like in canon only the original Valyrian army joining Elayne to take back Caemlyn

\- because the great general is being infected by the dreams he convinces Taevor to keep the dragons out of the fight for now (the shadows army is also made much bigger in this to compensate for the Valyrian's

\- it goes much like canon

\- they go to merrilor where they find out that the valyrian's and their dragons are immune to balefire because they are from outside the pattern so they can't be woven out of it by balefire other difference to canon is that Taevor ultimately kills Demandred not Lan

\- epilogue and the wedding


End file.
